


The 100 From Lexa's Point of Veiw

by holsteinclexa



Category: The 100
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holsteinclexa/pseuds/holsteinclexa
Summary: Thanks so much for reading! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out next week or so.





	1. Prologue

Rain pours down on all sides around me. It's like a fog that I can't see through. Even though I'm basically blind, I keep walking into what ever lies ahead of me. Everyone else knows their destiny, while on the other hand, I don't. I don't even have a clue. All my friend's destiny is to go on great adventures and live it up. While other people's is to just work the rest of their lives. Everyone finds out there destiny at age fourteen, apparently that's the age where you can take on the burden of your destiny. I'm fourteen and a half, four months away from turning fifteen. So why haven't I found out my destiny yet? Because "I'm special", at least that's what the Council says. They're keeping something from me, they just don't know that I'm on to them. 

The world is divided into two different classes: the Council and everyone else. The Council is multiple people who are fit to rule our world together. There are at least 12 members of the Council. The difference between the Council and everyone else, is that the Council tells people what to do, and we have to do it. The only way to get into the Council is for it to be your destiny. And the Council chooses your destiny. At least that's what I think, everyone else says that our destiny is not chosen by the Council, it's just chosen. Let's just say that no one knows for sure. 

We don't have families, we are born from our Mothership, she is our mother. Mothership is a breeding station, where everyone is born. Except for the Council members, they were the first of our kind. When we are born we go straight into our chosen houses. We stay in these houses until we find our destiny. So I'm still stuck in my house, while my friends are going on their adventures. I've been here the longest, almost longer than our house leader. When you get placed into a house you better make some friends, cause you're gonna be there awhile.


	2. Chapter 1

Never would I have thought that I would be special. I was always the girl that was told that I would never grow up to be anything important. But here I am being told that I might actually be important. Maybe I should introduce myself, my name is Lexa. The Council has requested to see me, which probably means nothing good. They're going to tell me that I'm not special and I will never find out what my destiny is. And to be honest, I don't actually care that much. I've never really cared about anything at all. 

I walk over the Council's building, it's probably the nicest one here. It's tall and white, there's no dirt on it at all. I walk inside for the first time and see the twelve Council members waiting for me.   
"Come join us." The oldest member ushers me towards a back room. 

I follow him nervously with the other members behind me, into another white room. The members take seats and leave an empty one for me. I sit down and wait for whatever comes next.  
"Why do think you're here?" A shorter member asks me.  
"To find out my destiny?"  
"Was that a question or a statement?" Another member asks.  
"A question, I'm not sure what's going on."  
"Well Lexa, you are here today because we have found out your destiny."  
"Wait, you mean you find out people's destinies before they do?"  
Looking annoyed a fatter member answered, "Yes, we make sure the destinies are for the good of our world and not for evil."  
"As I was saying," stated the member who I interrupted, "we have discovered your destiny, and it has surprised us."  
"I think you have the wrong person. Nothing I have every done in my life has surprised anyone!" I blurted."

Ignoring my comment the older member said, "Your destiny tells us that you are to be the commander of our world in six years time."  
I'm too shocked to say or do anything.  
"We have chosen someone to teach you our ways and how to rule for those six years. Your training will begin at once."  
All I can do is stare at the wrinkled faces that surround me.   
"You can't be serious. I think you have this all wrong, I'm nobody. I've never been anything better than nothing my whole life. You've got the wrong person."  
"We are never wrong. Do not questions our judgments. You will start your training now." Said the oldest member bearing his eyes into mine.  
Before I can say anything or do anything, I am ushered away by random people dressed in completely white. I don't know what's happening, I was just told that I would rule the world. That I would be the commander. My mind is blank but I keep walking with these strangers. They push me onto an elevator and we keep going lower and lower and lower, until I feel like we're in the middle of the Earth. Finally the Elevator stops and the people shove me off and into a dark empty room. Someone emerges from the shadows and walks straight towards me. I try to look brave, but deep down inside I'm scared to death.  
"Hello Lexa, I am Anya. I will be your trainer for your six years of learning." Anya said as she walked out of the shadow.  
I just stand there completely frozen. Let's take you to your room so that you can get ready for training. Still frozen, I follow Anya to another room. It has small bed, a nightstand and a tiny bathroom.   
"This is where you will be staying for the next six years," Anya said as she walked into the room with me, "go ahead and change into the clothes that are on you're bed and meet me in five minutes."  
I just stand there staring at her as though she's a ghost. Anya walks out of the room and leaves me in complete silence. I figure that I should probably get changed, so I do. The clothes are corse and musty smelling. Without complaint I put on the clothes and walk out of the room.  
"Before we get started, do you have any questions?" Anya asked in a disturbing manner.  
"Why me?" I ask the first words in almost what feels like days.   
"Because you are Heda."  
"I'm what?"  
"Heda, it means commander."  
"In what language exactly?" I ask looking confused.  
"It is called Trigedasleng. Since the world all speaks a different language, we have created a new language that the world will speak when it is finally cleansed."   
"Cleansed?"  
"You will find out in due time. Please follow me."  
Anya shows me around what she says I should call "home". Basically my "home" is all one big room divided into separate sections. There's a weapon training room, there's another room with chairs and then there's a cafeteria that looks like it could fit a hundred people.   
"This place looks like it's meant for more than just one person." I stated looking around.  
"Yes, you will be training with others. But you will be the only one who lives here, the others will be in the upper levels." Anya replied.  
"Will I ever be able to leave?" I asked even though I knew the answer.  
"Not until the six years are over. Now let's start with some one-on-one training."  
We walked over to the weapon section and Anya told me "Pick up weapon of your choice."  
"I'm not sure..." I started.  
"There are a few things you need to learn Lexa. You will never question my commands, you will do them without question. In six years you will be Heda, but until then you are under my control. Do you understand?"  
I just nodded in reply.  
"I said do you understand?" Anya said much louder than before.  
"Yes."  
"Then pick a weapon."  
I walked over the shelves of weapons and a sword caught my eye. Picking it up, I examined the handle then unsheathed it. The blade was decorated with the words Jus Drein Jus Daun.  
"What does this mean?" I asked Anya.  
"It means Blood Must Have Blood. But we will get into that later, for now let us train with your new sword."  
"I can keep it?" I asked admiring it in my hands.  
"You have chosen it. Now take your position."  
I walked over to where Anya was standing and stood straight up.  
"Ok first of all, relax your shoulders. You need to be ready to attack at any moment. Bend your knees slightly and hold your sword higher up on the neck." She critiqued.  
I did what Anya said and then she came at me. I stood there frozen unsure of what to do, until her blade came inches away from my face. In the split second that I had to think, I lifted my sword to my face. Anya's sword came crashing upon mine, the force of her attack threw me off balance. I fell to the ground with a thud and let go of my sword.   
"Good form, but let's practice on your footwork and strength." Anya told me.  
For the next two hours Anya perfected my footwork and helped me withstand a few of her attacks.   
"Good work Lexa. Go wash up and get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." Anya said as she rested her hand on my shoulder.  
"Thank you." I bow my head slightly and walked to my room.  
After walking inside I closed the door to get some privacy. Running my hands through my sweaty hair I shook my head in disbelief of what was happening. I grabbed a pair clothes that looked like sleeping garments and headed for the shower. Once I stepped inside, I let the cold water run over my body and wash off the grime. I finished my shower and climbed into bed exhausted from tonight's chaos. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out next week or so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm not sure if I should write more, comment below if you want me to!


End file.
